Resident Evil Shinobi Chronicles
by Namikaze09
Summary: Due to a virus Kabuto created during the 4th Ninja war, Naruto is the last of his kind. Through his new power as the new sage and juubi he found himself in a world facing events like his did and vows to save it from destruction. Resident Evil Naruto Harem
1. Fox meets STARS

**Resident Evil: Shinobi Chronicles**

**Hey guys this challenge is based off of Elemental Demon Sage's Naruto Resident Evil Challenge where Naruto goes to the Resident Evil World after his world is plagued by a an experimental virus that was created and released by Kabuto who wanted to use it to destroy Konoha in honor of his late master but the virus ended up spreading and infecting others.**

**Now if any of you have any suggestions for what else I should add to the story feel free to let me know. I'll also add parts from other games and movies like metal gear solid, aliens, aliens vs. predators, the blade trilogy, I am Legend (The movie with will smith) Underworld, DOOM (The movie that has the Rock playing on it) Jeepers Creepers, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the weapons, techniques, characters, and bloodlines I created.**

**Chapter One: Fox meets the S.T.A.R.S**

**(Naruto POV)**

_Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, 18 years old, the former 6th Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, The 2nd Rikudo Sennin, The new Juubi no Yoko, and one of the last and most powerful Ninja left alive. During the fourth and final shinobi world war two and a half years ago, Kabuto, who somehow fused his body with Orochimaru's cells created a mysterious Virus called the Reaper Virus (R-Virus) that spreaded like a plague amongst the people of my world._

_This Virus has already wiped out no more than 95% of all life on the planet. But when this virus killed its targets, those killed by it don't stay dead. I found out first hand that once you become infected with this virus, you have 24 hours to live, after that you'll die and be reanimated into a smart, fast, and strong zombie like killing machine that has a never ending craving for human flesh. Even the plants and animals were infected and became blood thirsty killers.  
_

_I too was infected by this virus but thanks to my bloodline, __Kanpeki Karada__ (Perfect Body) and the fact that I was the new Juubi I not only survived the infection from the virus, it merged with my DNA and gained new abilities. I found out that my blood was poisonous and is fatal to those fully infected so I created a cure with the virus using my blood but since the virus was spreading at an accelerating rate, the planet will end up being completely dead in half a year and sadly the world I grew up in and protected became a barren wasteland with little to no form of life whatsoever. _

_When I realized that there was nothing left for me I gathered everything I owned and went back to the ruins of my former home and used my father's sealing room and used my knowledge in seals, as well as my bloodlines, to create a dimensional rift and left my world in hopes that I can find a new home in a new dimension and maybe start a new adventure. I had no idea on what I would get myself into once there but I did know that once I got to this place I could not let it fall like my world did._

_When I came out of the time rift I found myself in a place that was surrounded by buildings that were even taller than the Hokage tower and there were people that wore odd outfits and also rode in vehicles that came in different shapes, colors, and sizes. So after landing in this odd world I decided to travel around for a while and find out just where I am. _

_Apparently I was in a country the was known as North America or in other words the United States which was one of the seven major continents. The other continents were called South America, Asia, Europe, Antarctica, Australia, and Africa. The United States was governed by a person who is called a President. Apparently the President is the overseer of the country's economy, laws, and treaties. _

_The United States also had a powerful military force that is separated into several branches. They were the Army, Marines, Navy, Air Force, and Coast guard and they each play a role in not only protecting their country but also keeping an eye on foreign countries they were allied with. The Army was the major land force that was always training and preparing to go to war should the situation come up. The Marine's were the secondary force that specialized in land and water combat._

_The Air Force's primary function was to inspect aerial territory, keep a lookout for unidentified aircrafts, and performed Aerial attacks on the enemies on land, see, and air. The Navy was a water based military force and they operated just like the air force. The coast guards were similar with the navy but they specialized in inspecting weather, sea rescue operations, and keeping a lookout for enemy ships. _

_All in all, the United States military force was the strongest of the six and the bases for each of these branches were also located in several allied countries. The Military was also very interesting since they used weapons called 'guns' which fired small round pieces of metal called bullets and they came in all shapes and sizes. _

_The United States consisted of 50 states and each had their own individual laws. During my time there I learned the English language which was somewhat difficult for me at first but I eventually got it down. The one thing that was interesting about the country was that it consisted of different races and they also had a civilan force that was known as police. They apparently enforce the laws and stop criminal activity._

_The one country that intrigued me the most was a country known as Japan. Apparently the country's language and culture was somewhat similar to my former home so learning in this country was no hassle for me. I also spent time traveling through this world learning different languages, how to use their advanced technology, and learning about the history of said countries. There were still those that were engaged in civil war and they were mostly poor countries that had sides that had their own beliefs and didn't agree with the other's logic._

_All in all, this world was pretty interesting. Afterwards, I spent my time being a mercenary for hire because I prefer doing things my way and not being tied down to one nation and also made up my own private spy network like my Kyofu Jiraiya did. I also heard about a company called Umbrella. __The __**Umbrella Corporation**__ (officially named __**Umbrella Pharmaceutical Incorporated**__) was a mega corporation which operated as a major in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods. _

_A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and para-military operations.__ All in all this company has been around since the 1960s and was created and found by a man named Ozwell E. Spencer who seemed to be very popular amongst the globe but for I had my suspicion about the man and his company. _

_One day I learned from one of my informants that a series of murders were occurring in a place known as the Arklay Mountains, a geological site that was situated in the northwestern side of a town known as Raccoon City, so I decided to check it out especially when I heard that the murder sites have been seen around some property Umbrella owned so I decided to check it out. _

_I don't know why but something tells me that this 'mission' will change my life and the lives of those I meet. _

**(End of POV)**

**Arklay Mountains**

A person driving on a black Suzuki Hauabusa GSX 1300 R motorbike was silently driving on the dirt road of the heavily vegetated arklay mountains with its headlights shining throughout the dark forest. After driving up the mountain road for a while it suddenly stopped and the door slowly opened. A figure set the bike break and removed his helmet. This figure appeared to be 6'0 and had wild spiky shoulder length blonde hair that stopped to his shoulders and had two jaw length bangs on each side of his head with what appeared to have red highlights on them and possessed the build of an Olympic class athlete. He also had deep blue eyes with slit pupils.

He had canines jutting out from his upper lip slightly and appeared to have three red jagged whisker- like marks on each side of his face. He appeared to be wearing a black short-sleeved skintight 5.11 muscle shirt, black 5.11 pants, and black combat boots (the same outfit Leon wears in Resident Evil Degeneration) with a pair of black fingerless gloves with thin metal plates that had the whirlpool symbol on them as well as a tactical vest and was sporting a variety of carry on equipment and gear on his person which included an supply pouch where he kept a small kit and other healing products and three weapons pouches which he kept weapons such as throwing knives, coated senbon, explosives, smoke and flash bombs.

He also had double pistol mag pouches, navigation light, rappel, and radio pouch. A drop leg holster was strapped to his thigh and holstered in it was a .50 Caliber customized Desert Eagle with a light and scope attachment, and he also wears a dark grey leather gun shoulder holster which contained two customized .45 semi-automatic M1911 guns he created (ebony and ivory from DMC). Strapped behind his belt were two full tang battle knives with a 15 ¼ in. long stainless steel blade, a finger guard, black wood handle accents, and high quality leather sheath with a belt loop and strapped to his back was a Ninjato. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

As he got off the bike, he pulled out what appeared to be a black duffle bag that had the picture of a red fox head with a blade in its mouth and hoists it over his shoulder. Afterwards, the marks on his face as well as his canines shrink and fade away. "Geraldo had better be right about this or I swear I'll beat the crap out of that skirt chasing drunkard for sending me on a wild goose chase." Naruto mumbled to himself as he looked at his vehicle and did a hand sign.

In a puff of smoke the bike vanished and a scroll appeared on the ground. Naruto picked it up, puts it in one of the pockets of his pants, puts on a mask similar to the one Kakashi wore, and heads of into the woods. The blonde demon made his way into the forest with the irises of his eyes glowing green and was scanning the dark vegetated forest, looking for signs for anything odd. "That's odd. Where the heck is all the wild life? The Arklay Mountains are usually full of animals roaming these parts of the mountains especially the Mountain Lions and Bears." He asked himself until the scent of blood and decaying bodies entered his nose and aimed his direction at a clearing.

"That's not natural decay." Naruto made his way out of the forest and to the clearing and saw what appeared to be a train. "Well that's something you don't see in these parts." Naruto said to himself and slowly walked towards the immobile locomotive with his hand wrapped around Ebony and saw the name Ecliptic Express in gold letters engraved on the cart.

He slowly opens the door and enters the train only to see the place was barely lit and the place seemed to be soaked with blood and mangled bodies around the area. Naruto crouches down and places his hands on a blood stain that was on the floor. "This blood is still fresh meaning this train wasn't attacked not too long ago." That was when a couple of gun shots echoed through the train. "Someone else aside from me is here and from the gunshots they're close." The blonde ninja stood back up and made his way towards the shooting.

**Passenger Car**

The one who was firing one shot after another was none other than Rebecca Chambers, a member of Raccoon City's police department special unit S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics and Unit Service). A gifted girl, Rebecca graduated from university at the young age of 18. Her expertise in chemistry and medicine earned her a position in S.T.A.R.S., a Raccoon City Police Department branch handling specialist cases. She was assigned as Rear Security (RS) and Medic for the Bravo team and became the unit's youngest and most inexperienced member, which made her quite nervous around her teammates. Because of this, she was eager to please the CO and has been known to take on any task assigned to her without hesitation.

Rebecca is wearing her S.T.A.R.S. uniform which consisted of a green t-shirt and pants with a white bulletproof vest. The red cross symbol is printed on the back of her vest to indicate that she is a medic. She also wears black, fingerless gloves and boots.

Now she was regretting it because not too long ago her team's helicopter crashed into the Arklay Forest but luckily they managed to get out okay and during their search, they encountered a military transport vehicle that was sending Ex Marine Lieutenant Billy Coen to be executed they found the bodies of two dead MPs that appeared to be mauled. They then split up to search for any signs of the man and then she stumbled across a train looking for any signs of life in the locomotive until she encountered the victims now turned into zombies.

After dealing with them she found a member of her squad, Edward mutilated and barely hanging onto life stating that the forest was full of zombies and monsters and then died. Afterwards a pack of undead dogs crashed through the windows and had their sights on making Rebecca their next meal. So far she managed to kill two of the five Cerberus using her 9mm automatic and was slowly backing away from them. The dogs snarled as they slowly approached their prey, waiting for the moment to strike.

Rebecca continued to back up until she was pressed up against the wall. "Oh crap." She said and went wide eyed when the first Cerberus snarled, ran towards its trapped prey and leaped towards her with its maw full of bloody and sharp teeth opened and ready to tear her apart. She manages to aim her gun at its open maw and fired. Blood and brain matter splatters out of its head and it hits the ground, laying there motionless.

Rebecca barely had time to react as one of the dogs tackled her, making her lose her weapon and hit the ground. Rebecca groaned and freezes up when she felt the hot breath of the dead dog near her throat and the sound of snarling entered her ear. She turned her head a little and saw the snarling beast slowly open its mouth and she closed her eyes waiting for her inevitable death which never came. The reason why? It's because the sound of a few gunshots and yelping was heard.

She opened her eyes to see the dead Cerberus laying beside her with blood pooling around it and the sound of footsteps approaching until they stopped. She turned her head to see a gloved hand reaching out and saw a masked blonde. "Need a hand?" Naruto asked Rebecca who snapped out of her stupor and took his hand and he pulled her back on her feet. Afterwards he holstered his gun. "It's a good thing I showed up when I did otherwise you would've ended being dog food like that guy on the floor over there."

The blonde then crouched over and picked up the gun she dropped. "I believe you dropped this." He stated and she looked sheepish and took her firearm back and got a good look at Naruto who raised a brow. "Are you with S.T.A.R.S because I've never seen you before?" She asked Naruto who shook his head.

"Me? No I'm not affiliated with your group. I'm a freelance bounty hunter." He answered which caused the youngest member of S.T.A.R.S. eyes to widen. "I got a tip that a man by the name of Billy Coen an Ex Marine was missing and there's a bounty on his head to bring him back dead or alive and he was last seen around the Arklay area." He explained and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black wallet and flipped it opened, revealing his bounty hunter badge.

Rebecca took it and looked at the I.D. and handed it back. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. That's a very interesting name. I'm Rebecca Chambers. Thanks for helping me out back there." She said gratefully and then frowned. "Unfortunately me and my team separated in order to cover more ground and they're all out of the signal range of my walkman."

"I see. Well I think it would be best for us to stick together especially with those Zombies and mutated Dogs roaming this place. Unless of course you want to end up like your comrade over there" He paused and pulled a surprised Rebecca towards him due to the fact that the zombified Edward Dewey attempted to lunge at her. Naruto performed a powerful roundhouse kick across the dead man's skull which tilted back hard and a sickening snap was heard. It fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

"That was close." Naruto said and carefully approached the dead body and crouches down, pulling off the dog tags the dead Edward wore around his neck and tosses them to Rebecca who caught them and had a solemn look on her face and she looked at them. Naruto stood back up and walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"First time seeing a fallen comrade?" He asked and she slowly nodded. "You can mourn for him once we get off this train. You need to stay strong and focused otherwise you'll just get yourself killed. There's nothing we can do for him now but keep moving."

Rebecca looked at his sympathizing yet serious gaze and nodded. Wallowing on the death of her comrade would just distract her and right now she needed to worry about surviving. "Got it." She said. That was when the train rocked, surprising them both.

"What the hell? Who started the train?" Naruto wondered as did Rebecca. That was when a sound of slithering was heard and coming out of the shadows were what looked like a small horde of leeches, they started to pile up and morph into a humanoid like form and staggered around towards Naruto and Rebecca.

"Oh my god" Rebecca said with a horrified look on her face.

"Move!" Naruto said a pushed her away and barely avoided the slimy appendage that formed into a whip and lashed out at them and smashed a table in two. Naruto pulled out Ivory and proceeded to fire at the zombie leech who staggered back a little but just shrugged the hits off. Rebecca did the same and fired at the leech like creature.

Said creature screeches, picks up a chair and flings it at Rebecca who cried out in surprise and ducked as it flew passed her and hit the wall and the chair was reduced to fire wood. "Alright ugly." Naruto reached into his weapons pouch and pulls out a throwing knife that seemed to be in the form of a grenade (the incendiary kunai from Ninja Gaiden Sigma). "Let's see you shrug this off." He flings the projectile weapon at the humanoid leech and when it hits the creature just sucks it into its body as it stalked towards Naruto and Rebecca until it expanded and exploded into slime and flames.

"Phew. I don't know about you but I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to get on this train." Naruto said while the S.T.A.R.S Medic stood back up.

"I'm starting to agree." Rebecca replied and wondered what else they'd have to face in this train and she was inwardly praying it wasn't something worse than the zombies and leech monsters.

**And Cut! Well folks here's another new story and be sure to give some credit to Elemantal Demon Sage as he was the inspiration for this story. Until Next Time Peace Out ^^.**


	2. Monsters

**Resident Evil: Shinobi Chronicles**

**Hey guys here's another chapter for Elemental Demon Sage's Naruto Resident Evil Challenge where Naruto goes to the Resident Evil World. I have to say I'm impressed with how many reviews were gained from the first chapter and as I said I will add parts from other horror, sci-fi, and action movies just to make the fic more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the weapons, techniques, characters, and bloodlines I created. Oh and credit for the bloodline mentioned in chapter one goes to Elemental Demon Sage.**

**Chapter 2: Monsters**

As the trained moved, Naruto was formulating a plan in his head. "Okay our best bet would be to head to the control cabin in this train and find out where it is heading to but first we need to check the other cabins on the train and see if there are any more survivors." Rebecca nodded in agreement. "So how much ammo do you have left?" The S.T.A.R.S med looked into her pouch and pulled out four magazine clips.

"I have around four sets why?" Rebecca asked the former Shinobi.

"Here let me see your gun for a second." He asked. She remained skeptic in giving someone her weapon but she had no other option but to accept his aid.

"Okay but I don't see how this will help." She stated and handed it over to him and to her shock and surprise, he was removing the clip out of the chamber and the bullets from the barrel. "W-wait a minute what are you doing to my gun?" She asked frantically only for him to hold his finger up.

"One sec." He answered, pulling out a single magazine clip, and inserting it into the chamber and reloading it, causing a clicking sound to be heard. "There. You shouldn't have to reload it anymore." Glowing white seals formed on the sides of the muzzle of the gun and hands it back. Rebecca blinks in confusion and looks at the strange symbols on her gun and looks back at Naruto.

"In case you're wondering they are seals. The clip I inserted into your gun gives you an unlimited supply of ammo so that way if you're cornered, you won't have to worry about reloading your gun." The incredulous look on Rebecca's face was priceless and couldn't help but laugh inwardly in his mind. "Yeah I know it sounds farfetched but trust me you will have an unlimited ammo in that pea shooter." He remarked.

"Pea shooter? This is a special issued weapon." She said which only made Naruto snort.

"Special issued? Ha! I've seen bb guns look more frightening than that puny thing." Rebecca's brow twitched at being insulted and was about to make a remark when something slammed into the roof of the train, making her stumble and look up. "Looks like we have some company on the train. But before I forget," He opens up his duffle bag and pulls out an Itacha M37 Shotgun (The weapon from resident evil 5) and a Heckler & Koch MP5 that had the same engravings on the sides as her SIG P226. "Here's an extra gun for you just in case we run into whatever just hitched a ride on the train." Rebecca took it and strapped the extra weapons to her back.

"Thanks, but what if we run into Billy Coen?" Rebecca asked Naruto who pondered on this for a while and looks back at her.

"Simple. If he is armed and attacks you, shoot him but only to disable him unless a critical shot is necessary though with the train being littered with zombies and those leeches, we'll have to stay on our guard and no matter what don't get cornered and steer clear from the walls or entering barely lit areas. And don't forget when it comes to those zombies always go for a head shot but if they're in groups get the hell out of dodge or consider yourself worm food." He warned her in a serious tone and got a nod from her.

"My walkman's frequency is 140.35." Rebecca said as she pointed to it.

"Mine's 140.70 and be sure to contact me if you find something odd. We'll meet back up here in 30 minutes top." With that Naruto and Rebecca went their separate ways.

**With Naruto**

The last ninja from his era exited out of the passenger cabin and was now outside where rain poured from the sky. "Tch. Should've brought my hat with me but I really hate wearing them." He muttered and noticed a ladder that lead to the roof of the locomotive and proceeded to climb it. As he made his way up on the roof he crouched down and steadily walks forward with his hand over his face in order to keep the rain from entering his eyes and to keep himself from slipping off of it.

As he progressed across the roof he spotted a hole at the end of the cart and slowly made his way towards it. When he looked into it he saw that one of the larger cables that opened the automatic door to the control cabin was damaged. "Hot wiring huh? Not a problem." He muttered and grabbed the two broken cables and started to connect the wires that were sticking out back together. The sound of electricity jolting is heard and Naruto hears the automatic door beep and smirks. "See? Easy as… Huh?" Naruto raised a brow as he saw some sort of liquid substance cover up the cables. Once they were completely covered he narrowed his eyes and started to reach for ebony but wasn't quick enough to retaliate and was swamped by a small group of leeches.

"Gah!" Naruto stumbled back as the leeched hit him simultaneously. He wasn't able to watch his footing which resulted in him slipping into another hole on the roof and crashing into the floor of the cooking cabin. "Ow. Damn Leeches." He muttered and as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

He got back up on his feet, shuffling his bag onto his shoulders, and looked around the area. "Okay from the looks of it I'm now in the dining cart." Naruto pulls out his walkman and turns the frequency knob to 140.35 and brings it up to his ear.

"Rebecca this is Naruto how are things on your end?" The sound of static entered his ear until he heard Rebecca's voice.

"_This is Rebecca. So far everything is good on my end minus the few Zombies I ran into and regretfully I haven't found any survivors in the other cabins. I'm currently in one of the 2__nd__ floors in what appears to be a bar." _She replied.

"I see. I've got the door to the control cabin opened so meet me back at the passenger cart as soon as you" he didn't get to finish as the sound of metal being ripped apart and Rebecca screaming was heard. "Rebecca? Rebecca what happened? Answer me! Rebecca!" Naruto called out and his response was the sound of shotgun blasts being fired and a creature screeching and smashing things. "Damn it." He cursed until he suddenly twisted his body and twist kicks an approaching zombie in the skull and sends him crashing into a stove and slumping to the ground.

Two more were staggering towards him and he scoffs. "Oh please." He simply pulls out ebony and in two shots, one for each to the head, they drop like flies. "You guys may be undead but you're really" He slides to the left when one attempts to lung at him from behind and brings one arm around the walking corpse's neck and the other over its head and with a quick jerk, the sound of bone snapping like a twig was heard and the creatures body went limped and was dropped to the floor. "Stupid." He finished and went off to go find Rebecca and help her with whatever it was she was fighting.

**With Rebecca**

Rebecca just leapt out of the way as a large pincer smashed a table. She rolled on the floor and got back on her feet with her M37 aimed and fires at the Giant Scorpion, Stinger's head. Some of them bounce off of the top of its exoskeleton and some hit its underside. Stinger hisses in annoyance as its prey kept firing at it. It rears it stinger back and launches the poisonous appendage at Rebecca. Said STAR medics eyes widen and she barley dodges it.

She bit down on her lip due to the fact that the stinger grazed against her shoulder which was now bleeding. The creature clacked its appendages and started to scuttle forward with its pincers snapping in anticipation as it ascended towards Rebecca. Before she could reach it struck her in the side with its right pincer and sent her flying backwards, crashing into a table.

Rebecca groaned and staggered back up holding her injured shoulder. Stinger was about to lunge at her until Naruto kicked the door down wielding what appeared to be a M3 Shotgun. He pumps the gun and fires off a series of shotgun slugs at Stinger. The impacts emit enough force and penetrate through the scorpion's exoskeleton, causing green ooze to spray out of its body. It screeches out in agony and it scuttles backwards, using its pincers to protect itself.

Naruto pulls what appears to be a Demon Windmill Shuriken and throws it at the Arachnid's tail. It slices through the tail and the appendage falls to the ground while goo sprays everywhere. It howls in agony and tries to scuttle to safety only to press itself against the wall with no means of escape. "Heh not so tough now are you?" He taunted as he dropped his bag down and proceeded to fire round after round of slugs on Stinger who thrashes around while Naruto walks forward.

This continues until almost all of its exoskeleton was gone and it half of its pincers were shredded. When Naruto was close enough, he shoulders his shotgun, raises his foot and brings it down on the dying creature's head.

SQUELCH!

Its head was squashed like a … well a bug while the body twitched a little until it went limp and Naruto pulled his foot out of the smeared head. "Eww… that's not gonna come out." He said while Rebecca walked towards him holding her bleeding shoulder and he turned his attention to her. "You alright? That wound looks pretty nasty." He stated while she hissed in pain. He walked towards her and pulled her arm away from the injury. The stinger left a small gash but it wasn't serious unless it gets an infection and was not treated. "Ouch. Luckily no venom has seeped into it. We're gonna need to get that treated."

He walked her over to where his bag was and she sits down on a chair. "Is it serious?" she asked with concern and a little fear in her voice.

"No nothing too serious. Just need to patch it up." He said as he pulled out a small kit and opened it. Inside were some bandages, a small bottle of disinfectant, styptic, and a suture kit. After treating her injury, Rebecca gets back up and moves her arm around a little. "Again thanks." She said getting a nod from him as he put the kit away. "No problem just be a little easy on it when using the shotgun."

"No need to worry. I'm ambidextrous." She stated which made him blink.

"Wow same here. Let's go head to the control cabin since I've got it open. I'll take point from here on." Naruto said and they head out of the bar cabin.

**Control Cabin**

Naruto and Rebecca carefully entered the control cabin, looking out for any Zombies and made their way towards the control panel. Naruto checks out the speed meter of the train and curses. "Damn if the train keeps moving at this speed it'll derail and crash. Our only option is to use the emergency break but it's in the back."

Rebecca pondered on the situation and spoke up. "I'll head to the back of the deck and manipulate the control panel there. You stay here and apply the brake when ready." Naruto looked at her and nodded.

She headed back towards the door and felt a hand on her shoulder. "Watch your back out there." He said and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I will." She said and exited the cabin.

**Control Panel**

She manages to make it to the deck of the train in one piece and pulls out her walkman. "Naruto this is Rebecca I've engaged the device for the break over."

"_Roger I'll put the break on now." _He responded and proceeded to activate the emergency break. The steel wheels started to grind against the rails, causing sparks to fly as it started to slow down but not fast enough. After a few curves and turns it derails and enters what appears to be a tunnel. As it proceeds further, the train tips over and slides across the rail tracks and enters through some sort of underground facility.

A few minutes later, Naruto was standing on top of the turned train helping Rebecca out. As she stood up she gasps when she saw the side of Naruto's head bleeding "Naruto your head." Naruto blinked and rubs his hand against his head and brings it forward, looking at the blood on it.

"Oh don't worry it's nothing." He said in a simple manner.

"Nothing? But" She protested until he lifted his hair up and wiped the blood off, revealing no gash.

"I'm a fast healer. Something I was born with." He lied since she would more than likely dub him nuts if he said he was a demon ninja from another dimension. She blinked a few times with an astonished look on her face.

"Hmmm." She placed her hand on the area where the injury would be and saw no damage and leaned forward to get a closer look. Naruto raised a brow at her curiosity.

"Having fun there?" He asked smiling. Rebecca realized what she was doing and took a step back with a small blush on her face.

"S-Sorry." She said quietly and heard him chuckle.

"No worries. Has anyone told you that you smell like medicine and Irish spring soap?" He teased which made the blush on her face grow a little and she gave him a small glare.

"Shut up." She grumbled. Naruto only smiled and gave her a pat on the back.

"Oh relax I'm just messing with you. What were you picked on a lot in high school for being a book worm?" Rebecca scoffs and folds her arms under her chest.

"No I just don't like being teased. It's bad enough that my colleagues dub me as the rookie and baby of the squad. I'm 18 for crying out loud." She ranted while he snickered.

"Aw don't sweat the small stuff Becky. I was treated the same way though the difference was that I was the shortest boy in my age group and even the girls were taller than me. I didn't hit my growth spurt until I turned 14." He stated.

"No way. You were shorter than the girls?" She asked while he rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. I never heard the end of being known as the midget of the class." He joked chuckling at how he was the shortest of his age group when he was a genin. "Even after that, I was still teased about being height challenge."

Rebecca couldn't help but giggle a little as they hopped off of the train. Later on, the two made their way out of the sewers of the facility and looked around to see portraits of scientists and the Umbrella insignia. "Umbrella?" Rebecca wondered.

"You never noticed the insignia on the train?" He asked Rebecca who shook her head.

"I was more worried about staying alive." She answered and looked at the wall to see an even larger insignia. Naruto walked around the place for a little bit until he saw an exit and a bridge that was connected with another part of the facility.

"Hey look. There's a bridge we can cross. Come on." After wondering around the maze like facility for what felt like hours, they both found an area that seem to have a cable car. They took the car to another part of the facility and were in an area and are in an area where a large elevator shaft was.

Rebecca was leaning against a support beam. "Phew I'm exhausted. We've been wandering this place forever. I feel like a rat in a lab maze." She commented.

"No kidding, this place is unbelievable." He said before pausing and narrowing his eyes.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked the blonde.

"We're not alone." He answered as several shadows blurred across the metal beams. Naruto then spins around and throws a kunai into the shadows of the upper ceiling and then the sound of metal piercing flesh and a creature screeching in pain and the figure landed before them. Rebecca gasps as she saw the creature appeared to be a primate but with a few differences. It fur was mostly bloody and dirty, with visible tearing to the subject's skin, revealing excessive muscle tissue. The most distinguishing appearance was the one where the primate's jagged and broken jaws and the milky eyes that showed no signs of life.

"Oh my God." Rebecca whispered as she looked at the grotesque form of the monkey. Several more landed onto the ground in front of them, snarling and growling at the two.

"Shoot now, ask questions later." Naruto advised before pulling out Ivory and fires off two rounds, hitting two of the Eliminators in the skull instantly and they drop dead to the ground. One of them howls and makes a dash at them. Rebecca fires off three rounds with two missing but the third one hits it in the shoulder, making it stumble in its charge.

Three of them rush at Naruto who gunned them down with one shot to either the brain or heart, unaware that one of them was climbing up a support beam. The Eliminator paused in its climbing while Naruto and Rebecca were shooting down the others. It snarls out and leaps off the beam towards Naruto with the intent of ripping his face off. Said Blonde spun around with his fist reared back and punches it directly into torso, sending it flying backwards and crashing into one of the ceiling beams, resulting in skull making crunching noise and falling limply onto the ground.

Rebecca however managed to shoot down several of the Eliminators on her own. She looks around the barely lit area for any more of them only to get tackled by a larger one. It pinned her to the ground but she manages to push it back slightly with her hands and knee on its chest while the viral primate snapped at her face with saliva hitting her face.

She curses to herself due to her gun still being in the hand she used to shoot the other ones down and her shotgun was still strapped to her back. The larger Eliminator was about to push forward and use its teeth to rip her apart only for Naruto's boot to strike it directly into the face and send it skidding back. It looks up and snarls at him with broken teeth and a bloody face while Naruto drew his ninjato from his back.

"Pick on someone your own size, like me." Naruto challenged. The larger eliminator roared and was about to lunge at Naruto only for an even larger figure to land on top of the primate and squash it under its weight with blood oozing out of the monkey's body. The beast responsible for it was none other than a Silver Back Gorilla who like the Eliminators had the same condition. The giant gorilla was huffing slowly as it gazed at Naruto and Rebecca before looking down at the Eliminator it just crushed, picked it up, and tossed it aside before looking back at its new targets.

"Wow, a mutated version of Donkey Kong. I should've seen this coming." Naruto muttered. Rebecca on the other hand didn't look too confident.

"I'm open up for suggestions." Rebecca stated as she pulls out her Ithaca M37.

"Think he'll leave us alone if we give him a rotten banana?" Naruto replied and Rebecca was doing her best not to face fault and settled for glaring at her 'partner'.

"That's not helping!" she shouted at the blonde merc. The Goliath (this is the name for the OC B.O.W. I created and isn't owned by Capcom) stood up on its hind legs and bellows at them, beating its chest with its knuckles before charging at the two. Naruto switches his blade in the reversal position and then back peddles as does Rebecca who fires off several rounds. The slug grazes the beast's left arm, chest, and torso, but it doesn't slow it down.

Goliath roars and swings out at it prey with its massive arm, resulting in Rebecca barely diving out of the arm's path while Naruto simply backflips and the arm slams into the ground, causing spider cracks to appear. When he was in mid-air, he flings three shuriken at the mutated Gorilla, which get the creature twice in the chest and in the left shoulder.

Naruto lands back on the ground while Goliath grunts and dashes at Naruto on all fours. Said blonde twirled his ninjato twice before channeling some lightning chakra into the blade. Goliath swings at Naruto once again but said blonde simply moves to the right and slashes it across the torso, causing the beast to howl out before trying the same attempt again. Naruto swings his blade upwards and with a quick and precise motion, the beast's right arm was lopped off, The Goliath lets out an agonizing wail as its arm landed on the ground and was left with a stump.

Naruto pulls out a grenade from his belt and pulls the pin out before shoving it into the beast's maw and jumps backwards. Goliath stumbles back a few steps before its head exploded into a shower of blood, skull, and brain matter. The headless body falls to the ground with a thud while the blonde sheathes his blade. Rebecca gets back up and sighs in relief. "I guess we can shut down that rotten banana idea." She joked and Naruto chuckles.

"Yeah that grenade seemed to do the trick." Naruto replied back with an eye smile. He then turned his attention to the elevator shaft and the panel. "That elevator would probably lead us to the lower levels of this facility and hopefully we can find what exactly is going on with Umbrella."

"What would Umbrella need to create these… things in the first place?" She wondered as they headed to the elevator where Naruto hits the red button on the panel.

"For power since Umbrella has a reputation for being the most influential company around the globe and have a lot of connections to those in power like senators, governors, and even the military CO's. Most would be a part of or affiliated with Umbrella for either money, getting a higher position of rank, or to gain weapons in order to fight the opposite side of the world. Hell I'm pretty sure this corporation gets involved with the black markets and terrorists." Naruto theorized.

"Let me guess you know this from past experiences?" Rebecca questioned and Naruto smirks under his mask.

"You could say that, plus you could say I have had a not so pleasant experience with that compay." He answered back before the red light over the top of the elevator blinked from red to green and the slide door opened up. "Well we're not gonna get anywhere if we stand here talking. Come on let's go see what other horrific things await us in this house of terror."

Rebecca gave him a blank stare and raised an eyebrow. "You're not really helping our current situation Naruto." She stated only to get thumped on the nose and cry out in surprise.

"I was trying to lighten the mood kill joy." He remarked before entering the elevator while a grumbling Rebecca followed behind him.

**And Cut! Hey my fans I have to deeply apologize to you for the slow updates because my muse has been on the fritz lately and it's slowly coming back. Oh and if you guys have any suggestions for OC B.O.W.'S please send me a review so that I can get this fic to rolling faster. Oh and for all you fans out there I'll also be adding parts of the movies in. Until then Peace Out^^.**


	3. Madmen

**Resident Evil: Shinobi Chronicles**

**Hey folks I'm here with another chapter for my Naruto/Resident Evil Crossover story. Also from the last chapter I informed you all that I would be creating my own OC B.O.W.'s in this story and that if you guy/girls have any suggestions feel free to give me a heads up and I'll be sure to give you credit for them. Oh and regarding how it started off, I'm gonna try to alter the canon version of the game series and mix some of the movie series in as well and last but not least Naruto will be using jutsu in the story but won't be throwing them around in a random fashion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated to Naruto, Resident Evil, or Capcom except for whatever I created.**

**Chapter 3: Madmen**

**Unknown Location **

A figure in an unknown part of the underground facility, a shadowed figure was watching Naruto and Rebecca on the elevator through a security camera which was crawling with leeches. "I have to admit, I never expected you two to make this far in my labyrinth," The male voice commended. He brought his arm towards the monitor and one of the leeches slithered up his arm. "But unfortunately this little game of Cat and Mouse will come to an end and soon I will have my revenge." Said person leaned towards the bright screen, revealing the figure of a man who appeared to be in his mid-20's with straight shoulder length hair.

This person was none other than James Marcus, a brilliant scientist who along with Edward Ashford, and Oswell E. Spencer were the founding members of the Umbrella Corporation, and creator of the original strain of the t-Virus.

A long time ago, Marcus befriended Edward during his studies at a private school, where he quickly proved to be an amazing expert in both biology and virology. After graduating and leaving school, Marcus and Ashford became research partners, and began pursuing research into the Progenitor virus, and enlisted the aid of one of Ashford's close friends Oswell E. Spencer, who provided enough funding when they discovered the virus in 1967.

Both Marcus and Spencer believed that the power behind this bio-structure could be used to create powerful biological weapons for military use, while Ashford was simply interested in his research, no matter what the consequences were since only his ambitions mattered. In order to cover up their research and motives, the three formed the Umbrella Corporation, drawing massive profits and political authorization for them to continue their research and all of their sinister intentions were camouflaged with the image of a benevolent, trustworthy and highly-respected pharmaceutical company which become the most popular corporations across the globe.

In 1968, Marcus reached the position of General Manager and Research and Development Director, and was appointed head of the Umbrella Research Center in the Arklay Mountains while Ashford assisted him, Spencer took over the corporation's financial duties. Later on, Ashford died later that year after contracting the Progenitor virus. Marcus continued his research into the virus, and in January 1978, managed to create the t-Virus by combining leech DNA with the Progenitor virus, which in turn would lead to further research into Progenitor and the later discovery of the G-virus and creation of Umbrella's line of B.O.W.s., which gave him much praise from his fellow researchers, much to Spencer's ire since he felt intimidated by Marcus's success and started to slowly grow paranoid.

Later that same year, Marcus took to two pupils who became his most promising researchers; William Birkin and Albert Wesker and before gotting the chance to present them, Spencer shut down the Umbrella training facility and transfers the t-Virus development to the Arklay Laboratory.

Despite the setback, Marcus continued with his research in the abandoned site, creating the first Bio Weapons and eventually starts to use his own assistants as guinea pigs for his Leeches, wanting to see if human's had a better chance of assimilating the virus better than animals could.

**With Marcus**

As he dwelled on the memories of his past, a scowl formed on his face as he remembered what had happened during his research projects. Spence ordered Wesker and Birkin to assassinate Marcus whilst he least expected it and in 1988, two Umbrella Security Service commandos stormed into Marcus' laboratory and gunned him down, being betrayed by his two students who then took over his research and leaving him for dead.

Unbridled fury emitted from his eyes as the memories played back in his head and he grits his teeth in rage. He vowed to make Spencer and those two traitors pay for what they've done. "You took everything from me… and now I'll take away everything you worked for. This I swear." He said before chuckling which changed to a mad laughter that echoed throughout the corridors.

**Meanwhile**

The elevator stops to the sewer access and the door slides open. Naruto and Rebecca exit out of the elevator before Naruto makes a gagging noise. "Oh for the love of Kami what the hell died down here?" He gagged as he plugged his nose and was doing everything not to throw up from the smell of sewage water and decomposing bodies.

"It's an abandoned facility Naruto so it's possible that the place hasn't been cleaned for years so yes the smell in gross beyond comprehension. Say aren't mercs supposed to be use to these kind of environments?" She remarked and got a glare from the blonde.

"This isn't the time to be a smart ass missy, I have highly developed senses that are extremely sensitive." He said back to the medic while shaking the eroding smell off. Afterwards, they exit out of the Sewer Access and made their way into the area where several generators where whirring. As they took the path Rebecca notices the pipelines hissing and emitting steam but then one was making a straining noise. She turned around and saw the valve spinning rapidly, releasing sparks before exploding, releasing a blaze of fire.

Naruto turned around when it happened before cursing. "Let's move!" he ordered. As they ran, several more of the pipes exploded behind them. Rebecca could feel the heat from the blasts licking the back of her neck which made her run faster than she would like too. Naruto wasn't having as tough a time running faster than Rebecca did but then heard a surprised scream and turned his head to see Rebecca stumbling on her feet.

As she started to fall, Naruto spun around and caught her before wrapping an arm around her waist and holds her underneath before taking off again. Rebecca's eyes blinked rapidly wondering how he was able to move so fast and out run the explosion. As Naruto ran he noticed a steel door up ahead and from the looks of it, the door seemed to be locked.

He brought his right arm out and stretched out his palm, gathering chakra into his palm and creates a spinning orb which shines brightly. When Naruto was close to the door, he slams the Rasengan (Spiral Sphere) into the door, grinding and tearing through the steel before it is ripped off from the hinges and goes sailing through the room. As Naruto dived into the generator room, shockwave from the explosion sent him and Rebecca flying through the room.

He manages to adjust his body in mid-air and plants his palm on the floor, using it as a spring, and lands back on his feet, Rebecca tumbles towards him, and he manages to stop her while the smoke outside clears. "You alright? That was an ugly face plant you did earlier." He commented while Rebecca sat up grumbling. She felt something wet and sticky on her hand and looked down to see several leeches slithering over her hand and on the other side of the floor.

She lets out a shriek and jumps to her feet, which got Naruto's attention. Something then dripped on his shoulder and he looked up to see a whole bunch of leech clinging to the walls, pipes, and ceiling. "Kami there must be hundreds of them." He muttered as e helped her up before hearing something walking on the cat walk from the shadows. As the person entered the light, it revealed to be a young man in his mid-20's wearing an odd white garb with a purple pendant, chuckling.

"Welcome young one to my humble abode. I hope the place is up to your liking." He gestured in a mocking tone.

"Humble Abode? I've seen slums in better conditions than this place and the leeches don't actually scream welcome." Naruto commented to the man who simply shrugged. "But that aside who exactly are you?"

The man simply smirked, bringing his arm up and doing a gesture, resulting in a group of leeches to meld together, taking on a human shape. Once it was complete, it took the form of an old man wearing a brown business suit with a white dress shirt and a golden tie. "The man you see before you was me in the early 1900's and the one you see now is me reborn. I am James Marcus." He introduced. Rebecca's eyes widened when she heard of the name.

"James Marcus? But that's impossible you died in 1988 through unknown circumstances when working for Umbrella." She stated.

"You're correct but I didn't die under 'unknown circumstances' my dear. I was assassinated and betrayed for my achievements by my old friend Oswell E. Spencer." He spat the name out like it was venom. "And the reason I'm alive is because of my first achievement. These glorious creatures…" One of the leeches crawled up his arm and he looked at it in a loving fashion.

"Okay that is just creepy." Naruto muttered while James ignored him.

"This was my greatest achievement… these leeches are the carriers of a mutagenic virus me and three others created. But unfortunately Spencer grew paranoid of my successful reign and decided to have me killed and have my former pupils take credit for what I claimed." Marcus growled out before smiling in a wicked fashion. "However one of my pets manage to save me from the darkness that is death and merged with my DNA, making something more than human and giving me the power to have my revenge."

Rebecca's eyes widened greatly at his boast. "So you're the one responsible for all those deaths on the train. Because of you, several of my comrades are dead!" She yelled at the man. Marcus on the other hand simply gave her a look that said 'he didn't care.

"Those deaths were my retribution for Umbrella taking what I created and you comrades meant nothing to me. They were just liabilities that got in my way and had to be removed." He said. Rebecca's fists trembled at how callous he was acting and was about to yell at him, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Naruto who had a cold look in his eyes.

"Don't waste your energy Rebecca, you can't compromise with a monster." He said, getting a scoff from the madman.

"Monster?" Marcus questioned before shaking his head negatively. "No I have become something more than monster," A crazed grin on his face form and his eyes widened maniacally "I have become a GOD!" He screamed as he reared his head back, laughing out in a maniacal fashion. He would've continued on only to vomit out some leeches and slime that dripped from his mouth, surprising Naruto, Rebecca, and Marcus himself. Said man looked up at the two in shock and horror before vomiting again and his body started to ripple and shift. Slime covered his form and the color texture from his body turned into a greenish gray color. His limbs stretched out giving the fingers a flat leaf life appearance and his feet were straight out paddle like and his face became twisted and deranged, showing no form of being human whatsoever.

And now Marcus was no more and the creature before them was the Queen Leech in humanoid form. It leapt off the cat walk and landed before them. That was when several tendrils sprouted out of its back and shot out towards the two. Naruto manages to push Rebecca out of the way, resulting the tendrils striking him full force and sent him crashing hard into the steel wall. "Naruto!" Rebecca cried out, unaware that the Queen Leech shot its elastic arms out. Before she knew it she cried as she was ensnared by the arms that puller her towards its body and proceeded to squeeze the life out of her.

She felt her lungs close up from the lack of air and gasped out in pain, feeling her vision fade in and out. Choking noses escaped from her throat as she tried to suck in more air and the creature was about to finish her off, only for a yellow blur to crash into it. The blur happen to be nine other than Naruto who had delivered a vicious right hook into its torso, punching a hold through it and made it skid back a little, releasing Rebecca.

The brunette started to take air into her lungs while Naruto stood in front of her in a defensive position. She manage to regain her breath and slowly stood up. The hole in the Queen Leech's stomach started to close up and it walked towards them in a sluggish fashion. "Okay so physical attacks are a negative." He looks around for his duffle bag and spots it laying a few feet away from it. "Rebecca head for my duffle bag, there should be a Grenade Launcher with several different rounds in it. I'll keep it busy." She nodded as he pulled out several shuriken and ran towards the bag.

Naruto threw the shuriken at the beast and once they made contact with the skin, they exploded, resulting in the Queen Leech to lose chunks of flesh form its chest cavity, which left the wounds to blacken and slightly burn. It screech in pain and flails around slightly in order to shake off the burning feeling.

"So it has a weakness to fire." Naruto smiled and was going to attempt to use a fire jutsu on it but paused for a sec. "No wait that's too risky if I use mid or long ranged moves I might accidently hit Rebecca." He theorized before evading a few tendrils that attempted to pierce through him. Meanwhile Rebecca manage to find the grenade launcher in the duffle bag and started to look for the rounds. She saw a few that consisted of explosive rounds, electric rounds, acid rounds, flame rounds, and flash rounds (like the cases from resident evil 5).

She grabbed three cases of flame rounds, loading several into the barrel while putting the extra ones in her pouch. As soon as it was locked and loaded Naruto landed beside her on his back with a crash, resulting in her letting out a surprised yelp as she looked down at his form. "We really have to stop meeting like this." He said dryly. "Rebecca I didn't know you were a triplet." Said medic sweat dropped at the comment and if the situation wasn't dire, she would've laughed at him.

She noticed the creature lurking towards them so without hesitation, she took aim and fired the first flame round at the beast. When the red round made contact, it was suddenly engulfed in flames. The Queen Leech howled in agony, flailing around like a fish out of water as it tried to douse the flames from its body. She fired off two more rounds, resulting in the flames roaring to life reducing the wailing screams the monster let out as it burned.

The other leeches were also extinguished with the flames that landed on the ground, and also screeched in order to get away the fires. Soon the flames died out, revealing a charcoal colored Queen Leech with smoke rising from its body. It staggered forward a few times before falling on its knees and hitting the ground, remaining motionless.

"Rot in hell you freak of nature." Naruto muttered before he got back up on his feet. Rebecca placed the launcher back into the duffle bag before handing it to Naruto. "Good shooting out there Rebecca. Looks like you proved you're no longer the rookie." Rebecca couldn't help but rub the back of her head in embarrassment and blush a little from the praise he gave her.

"Thanks." She said in a shy manner averting her gaze from his for a while before noticing a double door. "There, that door looks like our way out of this facility." With that the two entered through the door and saw what appeared to be a lift.

As they boarded it, Naruto walks over the control panel and pushes the red button that switches to green. The lift whirs to life and then it moves upwards to the top levels. They took the time for the elevator to head upward and rest for some R&R until

BAM!

What sounded like an explosion caused the two to jump on their feet. "What was that?" Rebecca questioned as she looked around. Naruto on the other hand ran to the end of the rail to see a wall of dust below them.

"Awe you've got to be shitting me." He cursed and the reason for was because climbing towards them was a transformed Queen Leech. "Can this get any worse?"

Red Sirens started to blare and alarms started to go off. _**"Warning, Self Destruct Sequence has been activate, all remaining employed personnel evacuate the facility" **_The female computerized voice said through the speakers.

"What? Who activated the self-destruct sequence?" Rebecca cried out.

"Someone who doesn't want word of this facility going out to the public." Naruto answered back. "But the self-destruct is not our only problem!"

The newly morphed Queen was currently charging at the lift, not allowing its prey to escape and it was charging hard and fast. They were almost to the top level when Naruto grabbed his duffle bag and rushed to Rebecca. "Brace yourself for impact!" He yelled as he wrapped her up in his arms before

CRASH!

The Leech crashed right into the lift with enough force to not only wrecks it completely but to also cause Naruto and Rebecca to fly off the lift. The two of them tumble across the floor until they skid to a stop. Rebecca groans and shakes the cobwebs out of her head and looks up to see Naruto, whose mask face was a few inches from hers, on top and in an intimate position. The blonde noticed her blushing face before instantly hopping back on his feet looking away, rubbing the back of his head while she slowly got up, trying to get rid of her blushing state.

What snapped them out of their state was the Queen Leech roaring as it clambered on the first level. At first it was making its way towards the two before started to writhe in pain and scramble around. Rebecca blinked in confusion before she looked up and saw a hole in the wall, revealing the rays of the sun. "The Sun?" She theorized before the idea hit her. "Naruto the Queen is weakened by sunlight!"

Naruto looked up at the ceiling before grinning under his mask. "I think it's time the Queen here steppen into the light." He pulled his mask down before going through some hand seals, which confused Rebecca at what he was doing before he took some air into his lungs. "Katon: Dai Endan (Fire Release: Great Flame Bomb)." He exhales and fires a large blazing fireball at the ceiling which explodes on contact, putting a hole in the wall that was large enough to have a vast amount of sunlight pour down it , directly onto the Queen Leech who let out an agonizing wail and tried to find a hiding sot but it was all in vain.

Rebecca on the other hand was bug eyed as she saw what happened and for the first time in her life, she was speechless. Naruto on the other hand smirked at the beast's withering form and pulled out Ivory. "Rebecca!" He called out, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Yeah?" She asked before she caught his customized .45 Automatic.

"Care to do the honors?" He requested and got a nod from her, She took aim at the creatures withering form kept her eyes focused on her target.

"Like Naruto said earlier, rot in hell you bastard." She whispered and pulled the trigger.

BAM!

The bullet sailed through the air in a slow fashion, descending towards it target. The bullet blasted a large hole through the creature, causing blood and flesh to scatter in different directions. The Leech flew backwards, breaking into large pieces, and descended down the shaft where another explosion occure engulfing its remains into the inferno.

"Well it's time to go." Naruto states as Rebecca hands her gun back to him.

"And how do you plan on doing tha-eeek!" Naruto scooped her up in her arms, holding her bridal style before crouching down focusing his chakra into his feet. Without warning, he propelled himself upwards, releasing and explosion of chakra from his feet into the air. Rebecca reacted by burying her head into his chest as he leapt out of the hole he made and slid down the rooftop. He then hopped off the edge and descended to the ground, landing softly before taking off at high speed once again.

The mansion remained in its current state for a few seconds before erupting into a blazing inferno, leaving nothing but the remains of rubble and a crater behind.

**With Naruto and Rebecca**

Naruto stopped at the edge of the open plains and gently set Rebecca down. She lets out a sigh of relief and plops down on the soft grass. Naruto does the same and keeps his mask down. "Well it's finally over… for now at least though we never did find Billy Coen… oh well I guess I'll just have to look for another bounty somewhere else." He said while brushing his hair back.

Rebecca chuckles in a tired manner before punching him lightly on the shoulder. "You're a strange person Naruto." She remarked before looking at the rising sun.

"I know, a lot of people say that… So what now?" He asked the medic.

She stood back up and saw the Spencer Mansion not far from their location. "There's the spencer mansion, Hopefully some of my teammates survived and found refuge in there." She answered hoping that they were safe and nowhere near the explosion.

"Well then in that case, I'll just have to tag along then." He flipped back onto his feet and stretched his right arm around. Rebecca looked at him questioningly, wondering why he'd stick with her. "What did you think I was gonna leave you alone and face god knows whatever's in that mansion? If what we experienced was a sign of there being worse things in this forest then I'll be damned if I leave you all alone. Not saying your weak or anything." He assured the brunette who blinked a few times before smiling.

"Then I guess we're partners from here on out." She said with a grin on her face. "Oh and Naruto." Naruto watched her approach him, wondering what she was gonna do. She then leaned forward and planted kiss on his cheek, resulting in his eyes widening in surprise while she giggled in a cute fashion. "Thanks for watching my back out there." She said before she headed out, Naruto snapped out of his stupor and ran out to join her. "Say how were you able to shoot a fireball and leap 30 feet into the air like that?" She wondered.

"Oh that? Something I learned from my mentors. They were ninja where I came from." He answered back.

"Really? I thought all of that was just make believe." She said getting a chuckle from him.

"Believe me when I say this Rebecca there a lot in this world you don't know about and can't be explained scientifically." He advised and got a nod of agreement from her.

"Can't argue with that logic." She mused as they headed into the forst, wondering what awaited them at the mansion.

**And Cut! Here's the new chapter folks. Tell me what you think of it so far and if you have any suggestions for oc bio weapons, etc. let me know. Until Next Time Peace Out! ^^ **

**Oh and regarding the harem these are the girls I picked so far**

**Rebecca Chambers**

**Jill Valentine**

**Claire Redfield**

**Ada Wong**

**If you have any other suggestions let me know^^**


End file.
